


Loyalties

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Melrose Place (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set directly around the jeans ad meltdown. Riley reflects on what happened while soaking in the tub. Prompt words were <i>Camera, loyalty, soak.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalties

Riley led back against the cold china of her bathtub. She closed her eyes, shaking her head as the day flashed behind her closed eyes, just like the camera had done hours earlier. The questions she’d deflected earlier were swimming in her head like sharks and that drunken mistake with Auggie was at the forefront, the proverbial great white.

She jumped slightly when the door creaked open, relaxing when Jonah’s head appeared round it.

“Can you sip tea while you do whatever it is you do in here for forty-five minutes?” He said, with a smile that he couldn’t keep off his lips.

“It’ll be a challenge but I _think_ I can pull it off.” She replied, holding her hands out for the mug.

Was she too young to be getting married? Was she taking the easy option by marrying him? She didn’t know but as he placed a kiss on her hair, and she took a sip of sweet tea, she reminded herself that he always waved away her mistakes. Her loyalties should always lie with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #09: Luck of the Irish @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com/  
> 


End file.
